Third Times a Charm, Isn't It?
by gopride10
Summary: When a new school year starts, Rosalina wants a fresh start. But, when she starts to receive text messages from someone from the past, she starts to worry that her fresh start isn't going to be so fresh. And what's going on with Nat and Rosalina?
1. First Day Back

**Chapter 1: First Day Back**

Rosalina POV

Ugh, back to regular school again. I hate to say it but I miss my school at sea program. I mean, I love Amigos and all but it's just not that exciting. And neither is the first day of 11th grade history. It was only 3rd hour and it felt like the day was dragging on forever. Thank goodness lunch is next. It's probably the only time I'll see the rest of the band everyday. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I pulled it out, making sure the teacher couldn't see. Cooper had started a chat session with me and the rest of the band.

Coopdeedoo: rehearse 4. vid meeting 5:30.

TheGirlMagnet: what song??

BronxBabe: ???

RedWhitenBlueRebel: whats 4 lunch?

LadiesChoice: who cares alex…

TomTheTrain: mystery meat alexx

LuckyLevi: of course tom knows

PrettyInPink: Coop! hello??

Coopdeedoo: srry close call wit teach. Not sure on song yet…. Wings in a pms mood again

TheGirlMagnet: ahah sounds gr8. c u guys in 15.

LuckyLevi: coolio coops l8terzz

RedWhitenBlueRebel: peace out girl scout. C u peeps lunch

BronxBabe: ahahah ohhh wing! Thnx cooper

TomTheTrain: kk C. table 7 fer lunch? Be there or be square

LadiesChoice: table 7 it is. Deuces homies

PrettyInPink: were a weird band… c u guys in 7 minutes 

I packed up my things and got ready to spilt as soon as the bell rang.

"Read over the first chapter of your books tonight." My teacher said as the bell rang loudly. I practically ran from my seat. I sped-walked to my locker, throwing my books in. I noticed 3 confused freshmen, trying to find their way to the cafeteria. I ran up behind them and pulled their backpacks backwards.

"Cafeteria's this way freshies." I told Thomas, David and Qaasim.

"Hey, were new at this." Qaasim complained. The boys followed me.

"And we're here!" I said. "Same old Amigos café, just coming in a different way."

"Thanks Ms. Tour Guide but we can find our way from here." David joked. "And don't be expecting a tip."

"Hahaha, laugh if you will, just wait till you can't find the bathroom…" I kept on talking, even though they weren't listening. "You'll be calling me."

"Rosalina, why're you talking to yourself?" Alex asked me, walking up to me.

"Oh, uhhh, the boys…they were…" I stuttered. He gave me a weird look. "Ughh, never mind."


	2. Interventions

**Chapter 2: Interventions**

"Who wants my banana?" Thomas offered to the table. "How does my mom not know I hate bananas?"

"I'll take it." Kristina grabbed it from his hands. "And, why don't you just tell her?"

"It'll break her little heart in two." Thomas softly said.

"You're a dork." Kristina smiled.

"I need a quarter." Rosalina asked over the loudness of the cafeteria.

"Good for you." David smirked. She hit him in the back of the head.

"Guys, I'm serious," She pleaded. "I really need one…" Before she could finish her sentence, Nat placed one in her open palm. She slightly smiled and he smiled back. "Thanks…Nat."

"I'll come with." Kristina announced, rushing to Rosalina's side. They started to walk to the vending machines in the hallway. "Okay, was that flirting I just witnessed?"

"Ummm… to be honest, I don't really know. Things between us have been awkward since the breakup. I don't know where I stand with him." Rosalina said, putting her money in the machine.

"Well, he definitely still has feelings for you. I know all of those boys have quarters and he pounced at the chance to give you his."

"Haha, he kinda did. Well, I don't think things are ever gonna go back to the way they used to be."

"What'd it used to be like?"

"Every time somebody said my name, he blushed and vice versa. We just playfully flirted around. We didn't really belong to each other and it was just… I don't know… fun." Rosalina said, looking through the giant window over looking the cafeteria. She practically stared at Nat.

"Tell me the truth, do you still love him?"

Meanwhile…

"Nat, come on, be serious. Do you still love her?" Cooper asked. Nat glanced over at the window and caught Rosalina's eye. They smiled at each other.

"Yeah." Both Nat and Rosalina answered at the same time, still looking at each other.


	3. Lost Niner

**Chapter 3: Lost Niner**

"I hate high school!" Thomas sang, walking into the old warehouse. The band decided to start rehearsing there again to get a fresh start and shake the bad memories from the other studio. He chucked his backpack aside and climbed on stage.

"Why? It's awesome!" Qaasim asked, coming in with David.

"Yeah man, there's sooo many hot chicks." David cheered.

"David, chicks?" Kristina asked from the stage.

"Oh, um… girls?"

"Much better, young men." She teased. Cooper came in silently and blasted the radio, which meant for them to start tuning and setting up.

Meanwhile…

Rosalina was running late for rehearsal. She had just shut her locker and started to rush down the hall. She stopped when she spotted a familiar freshman walking around, confused.

"Boy do you look like a niner." Rosalina laughed, coming up behind him.

"Haha I know, can you show me where the attendance office is? They marked me absent in homeroom." Nat asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you. Follow me." Rosalina said. They walked down the empty hall ways in silence.

"Right in there, second door on the left." Rosalina said. "I'll wait here."

As Nat walked in, Rosalina's phone vibrated. Her heart dropped her she saw the name on the screen. She flipped open her phone and opened the message.

Michel: My dearest Rosalina, I have a concert in your hometown this weekend. I'll come by to see you the Friday before 

She furiously ran her fingers over the keys of her phone.

Rosalina: No! I told you, I never wanted to see you again. If you come, you'll regret it!

She covered her eyes with her hands to prevent any tears from escaping.

"Hey, is everything…okay?" Nat asked, shutting the office door.

"Ummm…I guess. Michel just... texted me."

"You still talk to him?"

"Oh no, not at all. It was just one of those stupid forwards, that's all."

"I will try not to fall in love again…" Nat's phone rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Coop…yeah…were running late…alright we'll run there now…see you in a few." Nat shoved the phone in his pocket. "We need Gatorade for the warehouse."

"Oh alright, we better get going."

"Umm… yeah." They both left the school in a rush.


	4. Homework Help

**Chapter 4: Homework Help**

Tuesday night

Rosalina was finishing her history reading and talking to the band online.

TomTheTrain: okay, since 2morrows parent day, pool partay at my place. Say 1?

LuckyLevi: count me in

LadiesChoice: me too dude

BronxBabe: Is your creeper excuse of a neighbor gonna be home?

PrettyInPink: yea, if he's in, I'm outt

TomTheTrain: his fancy pants private school don't start till next week. He in the Bahamas right now.

BronxBabe: Im in…g2g earth science sucks

PrettyInPink: Im in too. Bio aint much better girll

TheGirlMagnet: me and alex are in. anyone good at geometry??

Coopdeedoo: count me in. shouldn't have taken honors nat. sorry no help hurr. Talk 2 u guys tomorrow

LuckyLevi: neither am i. peace

TomTheTrain: dude im in pre algebra. Sort. R, you taking ur car tomorrow??

LadiesChoice: I would help but my moms actin like wing earlier. Can you say pms much??

PrettyInPink: ya, my dad picked up my car from the shop 2day. Im drivin the bros. you need a ride?

TomTheTrain: ya thnk. Text me time. Bye

TheGirlMagnet: can any1 help?

PrettyInPink: I can..i kept my notes. I can rum em over

TheGirlMagnet: really? Ill meet you ½ way. At da ice cream shop. My treat

PrettyInPink: kk. Bring your hw..

Rosalina grabbed her old binder from her shelves and threw it in her bag. She started to text Thomas as she walked out the door.

Rosalina to Thomas: ill pick u up 7:30. be outside plz..

She walked outside and inhaled the fresh air. She headed down the street towards the old ice cream parlor. She smiled when she saw Nat already there.

Thomas to Rosalina: Ughhh fine. That's early girl…

Rosalina to Thomas: maybe youll be on time 4 once!!

"Who you texting?" Nat asked as Rosalina sat down across from him.

"Thomas, he's catching a ride with us tomorrow." She said. "Here's the notes."

"Thanks." He grabbed them and started to read through them.

Thomas to Rosalina: haha not funny. I can c u and the girl magnet out my window..

Rosalina to Thomas: shhh, don't tell anyone. Just hw. Nitey night

"So, did you order already?" Rosalina asked.

"Yepp, I got you that messed-up attempt at ice cream"

"Hey, don't diss now. It's the best ever!" She laughed.

Thomas to Rosalina: whateve nite

"So, what's Alex up to tonight?" I asked as they served our ice cream.

"He's writing a song. I wanted to finish one but he's been at the piano since we got home from rehearsal."

"Wow, he must really be into this one." She said, taking a bite of Nat's ice cream. He smiled and took a bite of hers. Rosalina's phone vibrated again and she pulled it out.

Michel to Rosalina: cant wait to see you!!

Rosalina to Michel: stay away michel!


	5. Car Ride

**Chapter 5: Car Ride**

"Thomas, when I said 7:30, I meant it." Rosalina called out the window, honking the horn of her old clunker of a car.

"Rosalina, it's 7:32, take a chill pill. Seriously, I'm on my way down. I had to make Johnny breakfast. Can he catch a ride too?" Thomas yelled out his window.

"Yeah, hurry up." She relaxed back down into her seat and turned to face Alex in the back seat. "How'd the song turn out?"

"It's coming around. The 2nd verse is a little…wait, how'd you know about that?" Alex asked.

"Ohhh…uhhh…" She looked over at Nat who was shaking his head slightly. "You told me about it at rehearsal."

"Oh, I did? Hmm, I don't remember. Whatever." Alex shrugged, looking out the window. A minute later, Thomas and Johnny got in the car and Rosalina started to drive.

"So Johnny, what grade are you in?" Rosalina asked.

"5th, with Qaasim's brother." Johnny said.

"Awesome, so are you guys like best friends?"

"Haha yeah."

"Awhh, how cute." Rosalina said. After another 15 minutes, they pulled into the student parking lot. Rosalina slowly braked a little at a time into her spot.

"God, this car's a piece of …" Thomas started to whine.

"Watch your mouth." Rosalina warned, turning the car off. "Your brother's in the car."

"Alex, will you walk with Johnny to the lower school?" Thomas asked, ignoring Rosalina.

"For sure. Dude, I'll show you where all the hot girls hang out by the 2nd floor water fountain." The two boys ran off in the opposite direction as Rosalina, Thomas, and Nat headed towards the high school.

"So, Thomas, do you need us to bring anything to the party?" Nat asked.

"Nope, my mom got everything last night." He answered. "I gotta go this way. I'm meeting the boys in the commons. Nat, you coming?"

"Uhmm… yeah." Nat said. He turned to Rosalina. "See you later."

Rosalina smiled. "Bye guys."


	6. Pool Party

**Chapter 6: Pool Party**

"We call mattress float!!" Kristina and Rosalina shouted at the same time. They both took off their short shorts and tank tops, tying their hair into buns on the top of their heads. They managed to get on the float without getting wet at all. The boys shook their heads as they took their time getting in the water. Within 10 minutes, both the girls were asleep. The boys looked at each other and smiled. They all swam underneath the float and pushed up, throwing the girls high into the air and into the water. The boys cracked up in laughter as the girls surfaced.

"Thomas Batuello!" Rosalina yelled.

"David Levi!" Kristina yelled.

"Nat Wolff!" Rosalina yelled again.

"Alex Wolff!" Kristina yelled.

"Qaasim Middleton!" Rosalina yelled.

"Cooper Pillot!" Kristina yelled.

"Yes?" The boys asked weakly. The girls then charged at them, dunking all of them underwater. Since they were already in the water, they decided to join the boys in chicken fighting. Qaasim grabbed Alex before nobody else could. Cooper and David teamed up. Nat and Rosalina looked at their other choices and teamed up, leaving Thomas and Kristina together.

"Ummm… no," Kristina shook her head. "This isn't gonna work."

"Too bad, you're stuck with me." Thomas said. They pairs all got ready to play.

"Go!" Alex shouted. The boys on the bottom started to charge at each other. Rosalina and Alex started to push each other and Kristina and David did the same. Alex was the first to fall with David not too long after.

"Haha, girls rule boys drool!" Rosalina said, high-fiving Kristina. Kristina grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water, knocking her off Nat's shoulders.

"Woo-hoo!" Thomas and Kristina yelled, throwing their hands in the air.

"It's okay," Nat said to Rosalina. "Now they'll realize that she's still on his shoulders and it'll get awkward."

"Haha, you called it." Rosalina said as Thomas threw Kristina off his shoulders.


	7. Detention

**Chapter 7: Detention**

Friday Afternoon, 5th Hour

Cooper to band: Extended rehearse 2nite. Concert 2morrow. Need 2 b sharp. Meet 4 at new studio. We need to record. G2g tests already!!

Rosalina to Kristina: meet me after class north stairs

Kristina to Rosalina: k c u in 20.

Nat to Kristina: K, do you think R still likes me?

Kristina to Nat: fershurre

Nat to Kristina: how do u know?

Kristina to Nat: im her bff duhh. Gonna make a move?

Nat to Kristina: 2nite, I think

Kristina to Nat: k good luck

Nat to Kristina: thnx c u at rehease

The bell rang, dismissing the students for 10 minutes before 6th period. Kristina rushed to the north stairs, where Rosalina was waiting.

"Hey girl," Kristina said, approaching her. "What's up?"

"Okay, you remember me telling you about Michel, right?" Rosalina asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, that jerk from your cruise." Kristina said as they walked in the girls bathroom.

"Well, he texted me the other day. And well, here read them." Rosalina said, handing her the phone. Rosalina brushed her hair while Kristina read through them.

"Wow." Kristina said, handing the phone back to her. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Maybe he won't come. I don't know. I don't wanna worry about it." Rosalina said, flipping her phone open and closed.

"Ms. Tai, your phone." Ms. Cradwick, the school secretary said. She was standing in the doorway. "Detention, 4 o'clock. Room 240."

"Ughhh." She moaned, handing over her phone. The girls left the bathroom just as the warning bell sounded.

"Bummer about you phone, sorry." Kristina said.

"Thanks, can you let Coop know I'll miss recording. I can do my parts later." Rosalina said. "I'll see you around 5."

"Okay, bye." Kristina said as the two went their separate ways.

Michel to Rosalina: See you soon my love!!


	8. Third Times a Charm

**Chapter 8: 3****rd**** Times A Charm**

"Hey guys, where's Rosalina?" Cooper asked as the band set up for recording.

"Ohh, I forgot to tell you. She got detention for her phone. She said she'll record her parts later." Kristina said.

"Oh alright, that's cool." Cooper said. "Wow, she got caught. She's the best at hiding it."

"Yeah, we were in the bathroom. Go figure right?" Kristina said.

*After rehearsal*

"Okay, good job guys." Cooper said. "Meet at the warehouse in about an hour."

"Oh crap, how's Rosalina gonna know were over there?" Kristina asked out loud. "I don't know if she'll get her phone back."

"I'll wait around." Nat volunteered. "I was gonna stick around to record alone anyway."

"Really? Thanks Nat." Kristina said. She left with the rest of the boys, leaving Nat alone. He sat down in Cooper's chair and went through the recorded songs saved on the computer. He clicked on Your Smile and it started to play. Your Smile was the first song they recorded after Nat and Rosalina got together. He sat there, scanning through band pictures. He could see the way they always looked at each other. He laid his head down and couldn't stop thinking about her. He lifted his head when he heard a knock on the glass. He smiled when he saw Rosalina standing there. She walked in and sat down next to him.

"Where's everyone?" She asked.

"Rehearsal's at the warehouse in about half an hour." Nat said. "I thought I'd stick around and wait for you."

"Awhh thanks." Rosalina said. "You ready to go?"

"Uhmm… yeah. I'm gonna use the restroom real fast. Meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah sure." She got up and went downstairs, sitting on the last step of the staircase she and Nat broke up on 6 months ago.

"OH my dear, are you awaiting my arrival? Well, here I am!" A French accent purred from around the corner.

"Michel, get out. This is private property." Rosalina said as Michel came around the corner.

"I don't care." Michel said. "Aren't you just over joyed to see me?"

"Umm not one bit. Leave Michel, I don't like you." Rosalina said as Michel closed in on her.

"Oh whatever you say my dear. You know, the 3rd times a charm, isn't it?" Michel said, putting his face in front of hers. "Now where's my hello kiss?"

"I said GET AWAY from me!" Rosalina said, trying to push him away.

"Hey, she said get away!" Nat said, running down the stairs.

"Ohh, it's the sissy boy with the high voice." Michel cooed. "Rosaaalinnna, Roosaaaliinnna!"

"Michel, stop!" Rosalina ordered.

"Get away!" Nat said again, pushing Michel.

"Nat, you don't have to…" Rosalina started to say.

"Yeah, I do." Nat cut her off, raising his arm to punch Michel. Then, Michel pulled out a gun.

"I didn't want to come to this, but it looks like it has to." Michel pointed the gun at Rosalina then at Nat.

"Whoa there buddy. We can talk this out man." Nat said, fear filling his voice.

"I don't think so…" Michel said, cocking the gun. Nat looked at Rosalina and nodded his head towards the fire alarm. He mouthed on 3 and counted off. He charged at Michel, pointing the gun towards the floor. Rosalina pulled the alarm and it sounded, signaling that the fire and police were on their way.

"Michel, just drop the gun." Rosalina told him.

"No, this boy stole you from me. He does not deserve to live and neither do you.' Michel groaned.

"I was never with you Michel. I was with Nat, he was my boyfriend." Rosalina said.

"He was? So you two are doneso? In the toilet? Over?"

"Yeah, because of you." Nat said. "Thanks a lot."

"Haha evil prevails!" Michel said. Nat let go of his grip and ran to Rosalina. Michel pointed the gun at them both. "Payback's a …"

One more chapter left. Thank you all for reading!!! Please review, I like criticism. 


	9. Pinky Promise

**Chapter 9: Pinky Promise**

"Drop the gun!" A policeman shouted, pointing a bigger gun at Michel. Michel dropped it, holding his hands in the air.

"You two, names?" Another officer asked Nat and Rosalina.

"Umm… Nat Wolff and Rosalina Tai." Nat said.

"Alright, we'll call you in later for questioning. For now, run along." The officer said. Nat and Rosalina left and started to go to the warehouse.

"Are you okay?" Nat asked Rosalina.

"He…he…was gonna kill us." Rosalina said. "I thought he was excited to see me."

"Wait, you knew he was coming?"

"Yeah, I tried to stop it but I couldn't." Rosalina said. "Thank goodness you were here. I was so scared."

"Believe me, I was too." He said. He noticed Rosalina was sobbing. "Hey, come here."

Nat pulled her into a hug. After about a minute, they both felt a little awkward and pulled away. Rosalina said, "Umm…. Thanks for, you know, doing all that in there."

"It's not a big deal, really? That guy's a total jerk. He really needed to get the picture to stay away." Nat said.

"You know, I don't like him. I never did." Rosalina said.

"I got that feeling when you told him off 6 months ago."

"You saw that? I didn't know the crew was there."

"Yeah, you really showed him up." Nat smiled. "I liked it."

"So did i. It felt good." Rosalina said. Nat opened the door for her. They threw their bags off to the side and joined the rest of the band onstage. They acted as if nothing happened.

"So, did he come?" Kristina asked Rosalina quietly.

"He did, and he almost shot both me and Nat." Rosalina answered.

"Uhmmm…. Did I just hear that correctly?"

"Yes you did. He brought a gun to the studio and held us at gunpoint. Nat practically risked his life protecting me."

"Oh my gosh, are you for real?" Kristina asked. Rosalina nodded and explained the rest of the story. Meanwhile, Nat was telling the guys the same thing.

"Uhmm… okay. We need to get going. Run through tomorrows set list and Nat's new songs." Cooper announced. Everyone got in position and started.

After rehearsal…

"Okay, we need an emergency band meeting. My office in 5 minutes." Cooper left the room and everyone followed him. Rosalina trailed behind, pulling her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

Rosalina to Michel: I told u 2 stay away! I hope u realize ur actions michel and that I don't like u. I never did. And what happened today proved to me that nat is the guy 4 me. I love him michel and things are never gonna be the same with me and him cause of you. So stay away from me and never talk to me again!

Rosalina gathered enough courage to press send. She wiped away the few tears that fell from her eyes and took a few deep breathes. She ran her fingers through her hair as her screen said message sent. She walked into Cooper's office a minute later. Nat was standing right in front of her.

"So, I'm the guy for you?" Nat asked as she shut the heavy door behind her.

"Huh? Umm… what?" She asked, confused. She glanced over at Kristina and the boys, who were all grinning.

Nat held up his phone. "Next time, you might wanna check who you send the text to."

"Oh…oops," She muttered. "I'm such an airhead."

"Yeah, but you're my airhead." He smiled, pointing into his chest.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me," Nat said. He pointed at her then pointed at himself. "You're mine girl, you've always been. That jerk ruined it for us. You're right, things won't ever be the same. They're gonna be better. I pinky promise you."

Nat held out his pinky. Rosalina wrapped hers around his. "You better not break this mister. You know how much pinky promises mean to me."

"I know, you dork." He laughed. They smiled at each other, still holding pinkies. He pulled her close into a hug. "Michel's gone forever."


End file.
